The present invention relates to a method for producing a package of a fluidized substance with, good productivity and an apparatus used therefor. The package of the fluidized substance produced by the process of the present invention are suitable for use as, for example, disposable body warmers and detergent articles of sheet form.
Methods of producing a package of a fluidized substance include the method disclosed in for example Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 7-124193, in which powder packages are produced at a high speed by making use of a magnet.
According to such a conventional method of fluidized substance package production, however, since powder is transferred between a plurality of rollers by making use of magnetic force, powder packages having a distinct and arbitrary shape cannot be obtained. Further, is the method is not applicable where a substance to be packaged is a powder containing no magnetic particles or a viscous substance such as paste or gel.
An object of the present invention is to provide a method for producing a package of a fluidized substance with good productivity.
The present invention accomplishes the above object by providing a method for producing a package of a fluidized substance comprising supplying a fluidized substance on a first sheet, covering the supplied fluidized substance with a second sheet, and sealing the two sheets together in a prescribed shape to make a package of a fluidized substance comprising said first sheet, said second sheet and said fluidized substance held therebetween, said method includes a supplying step in which a prescribed amount of said fluidized substance is supplied onto said first sheet by use of a metering-applicator for said fluidized substance comprising a metering through-hole having an outer opening and an inner opening, said supplying step comprising positioning said first sheet so as to be brought into contact with said outer opening of said metering through-hole, and then supplying said fluidized substance from said inner opening of said metering through-hole via said metering through-hole onto said first sheet while said first sheet is conveyed.
The present invention also provides an apparatus which can be preferably used to carry out the above-described method, which comprises:
a metering-applicator for a fluidized substance which comprises a cylindrical body and a plurality of metering through-holes piercing said cylindrical body in the radial direction of said cylindrical body;
a supplying unit for supplying the fluidized substance into said metering through-hole which comprises a supply pipe for the fluidized substance and a leveling unit which joins the lower part of said supply pipe and has an opening for supplying the fluidized substance, said leveling unit being disposed inside said metering-applicator in such a manner that said leveling unit is brought into contact with the inner wall of said metering-applicator; and
a means for conveying said first sheet and pressing said first sheet toward said leveling unit.
The term xe2x80x9cfluidized substancexe2x80x9d as used herein denotes a substance the fluidity of which is such that the substance substantially keeps its outer shape it has possessed when supplied on a first sheet until it is covered with a second sheet, and the first and the second sheets are sealed together. Various viscous substances having such fluidity are included under this term, for example, powder and granular materials, gel, paste, and dough.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.
The present invention will become more fully understood from the detailed description given hereinbelow and the accompanying drawings which are given by way of illustration only, and thus are not limitative of the present invention, and wherein: